1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board (PCB) including a connector and grounds with different potentials, and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of digital technology, electronic devices are provided in various forms such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. Electronic devices are developing into forms wearable by users so as to enhance portability and users' accessibility.
Electronic devices may include a plurality of signal lines. For example, an electronic device may include a PCB and various electronic components mounted thereon, and the electronic components may transmit or receive signals or data via signal lines included in the PCB. Electronic devices may include signal lines for electrically connecting PCBs and various electronic components.
An electronic device may include a connector mounted on a PCB. An external device may be electrically connected to the connector (for example, an external port), and the electronic device may exchange signals or data with the external device via the connector. When signals or data are transmitted or received via the connector, an electric field may be generated in the connector due to a flow of a current, and this electric field may cause electro magnetic interference (EMI) (for example, a noise) on an area (or a signal line or an electronic component) adjacent to the connector. The EMI caused by the connector may interrupt normal operations of the electronic device (for example, degraded performance of wireless communication). The PCB may include a ground having the same potential as that of the connector, and a noise occurring in the connector may be reduced by the ground. However, when signals or data are exchanged with an external device via a connector supporting high-speed data transmission or high operating frequency (for example, a USB 3.0 connector or a USB 3.1 connector, or a connector of a higher version), a relatively high noise floor (for example, a measurement value regarding a sum of noises) may be detected in comparison to a connector supporting low-speed data transmission or low operating frequency. It may be difficult to reduce the high noise floor occurring in the connector supporting high-speed data transmission or high operating frequency by using the ground having the same potential as that of the connector.